Life as I know it
by Blinded HP
Summary: REVISED! AU! (Will be 19 Chapters) Harry is not the boy everyone expected he'd be when he first entered Hogwarts. This fic is Snarry slash with Snape as Harry's Dominant
1. A New Master

**Title:** Life as I know it

**Summary:** AU! Harry is not the boy everyone expected he'd be when he first entered Hogwarts. This fic is Snarry slash with Snape as Harry's Dominant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related. This magical world belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers. No profit is being made from this.

**Warnings for the fic:** BDSM, dom/sub, Bad Language, non-con, dub-con, sexual situations, master/slave, violence and more

**Warning for the chapter: **Use of bad language, mentions of non-con and dub-con, chan.

AN: This is a revised edition of this fic. I first wrote it in 2006 and have now decided to fix it up.

**Chapter 1: A new master**

The room they entered was the same as usual. Bed unmade, clothes littering the floor, wrappers of some sort or another thrown carelessly around the desk. It was always the same.

He couldn't remember the last time he had accompanied his master to a friend's house and found it in a respectable condition.

He suppressed a sigh as he realized that he would, once again, have a shit-load of work to do come morning, but for now he was otherwise 'occupied'.

He had been through this so many times that he was sure he could do everything with a blindfold on and still be able to do it as proficiently as he would were he able to see.

He had never known life as anything other than what he dealt with from day to day.

The knowledge that he didn't exactly lead an exemplary life had long since made itself known but as he hadn't known how to 'correct' that small little detail he had never seen it worth his while to focus much attention on it.

Tonight's client was Mr Floggins. A man whom had made use of his services only twice before but had always been rather _gentle_ with him.

That was the only drawback from his little late night 'sessions'. The pain.

Some people just didn't understand that using some type of lubricant didn't exempt them from the preparation procedure. One, two fingers were the most he usually got and that, only to spread the lubricant inside to make him as slick as possible.

Mr Floggins was one of a few who took their time in preparing him and even, sometimes, concentrated on giving some pleasure at the same time as receiving it.

The night went as expected. An unfinished blow-job on the man while he prepared him; then being yanked down and entered at an excruciatingly slow pace. Why the man deemed it necessary to be careful when basically no one else did was beyond him but he would never complain about the small reprieve.

He had been doing this as an 'extra curricular' activity since before he could remember. Of course, it had not been his idea; no, it was his uncle whom had decided that he — boy, freak, lazy 'good for nothing' excuse of a human being — should earn his 'keep'.

The first time his uncle had told him to call him 'master' was the first time he had really noticed that all was not quite right in his little world.

It had been a year after he had his first 'night visit' with one of his uncle's friends. He had learned in History class some vague details of what slaves and masters were — well, not exactly History class so much as books that he 'borrowed' from the class from older years.

When his uncle had first 'requested' to be called Master, Harry had the first of quite a few 'eye openers' as he called it.

Harry loved reading. He would read any and every book he could get his hands on. That was how he knew that if someone told you to call them master, someone whom were sexually involved with you, that someone was your Dominant. He had read vague details about slaves and Masters from books but none of them really told him how he was supposed to behave.

His only Master was Vernon. Vernon whom had been his Master for 6 years now. It puzzled him that he felt 'safer', more secure with any of Vernon's _friends_ than he did with Vernon himself.

It was no use worrying over something as trivial as that though, Vernon was his Master and he did what his Master asked of him. Everything. Always.

He had long since learned that it was easier and ultimately less painful for him to just give in and do whatever Vernon wanted from him. From giving blow jobs to receiving them — though that had only happened once and the damned man had nearly torn his flesh when he had bitten him! The man had never come back and Harry couldn't even remember his name.

What had puzzled him the most was that right after the man had bitten him he had held a hand over his mouth and promptly left the building. Harry could have sworn he'd seen loose teeth rolling around in the man's mouth but he wasn't sure.

Vernon had for the first time used a whip on him after that incident. The whip had taught him that Vernon was the Master and he the slave. His back still had scars from that day.

Harry was brought back to the present by a huge hand grabbing hold of his shoulder none too gently.

The ride back to Privet drive was tenser than usual and Harry just knew that he had unwittingly done something wrong once again and would receive his 'just punishment'.

He never knew exactly what it was that he had done wrong, Vernon never gave a reason for his punishments. Harry deserved them, which were all the motivation Vernon needed.

Harry's heart sank into his stomach as they neared the house. He could see quite a few owls flying this way and that. About ten of them were perched on Nr 4's roof.

Without even looking at his Master he knew he would be blamed for this.

Any and every weird thing that happened around the house was blamed on him and he had come to realize that strange things _did_ happen to him. Maybe this was something to do with him as well?

Harry scrambled out the car as they came to a halt in the driveway. He hurried around the car to open the door for his Master but he refused to look the man in the eye.

"Come Freak, get in that house before the neighbours see!" His master's voice was nothing louder than a whisper but Harry heard him clearly and hastened to obey.

"Vernon! Oh, Vernon! You're back! It's terrible, absolutely terrible. They're all over the house! I can't get them out Vernon! Do something!"

Harry cringed away as he heard his aunt's shrill voice. If anything could get him the punishment of a lifetime it was Petunia or Dudley being 'frightened' because of something they had no control over.

His aunt _hated_ having no control.

Then Harry finally noticed that the owls were not just randomly flying through the house or around it anymore. They had all settled down when he walked in and Harry could now see that each and every one of them had a letter tied to a leg.

Harry's breathing sped up. He didn't know what was going on. What he did know was that if he didn't get rid of them soon he would most likely never see the light of another day.

But he didn't move. His Master was in the room and had not given him permission to move or even blink.

One of the owls apparently decided that it had had enough of humans just staring at it and flew right at Harry.

Still he stood without moving a muscle.

The owl flapped its wings frantically in order to stay in the air right in front of him.

"Well, what are you waiting for freak! Take the blasted letter from the bird so we can have some peace!"

Harry steadily reached out and gently untied the letter. As soon as it was in his hand the owl took off out a window and there was a ruckus as each and every owl took their leave.

He turned to half face his Master and held out the letter, never lifting his eyes from the floor.

The letter was practically ripped from his hand and, as he knew would happen, Vernon ripped it in half and then again.

"Get in your cupboard slave; I've no time for you now!"

"Yes sir." Harry said respectfully and he made his way over to his 'bedroom'.

His only solitude in the harsh life fate had dealt him.

A week had passed since the 'owl incident' and Harry was just starting to recover from the vicious beating he had received for being a freak of nature.

The doorbell sounded and Harry immediately straightened and stood still as a statue. Even though he was in his cupboard he had learned that no sound would be tolerated, even if it could be passed off as a mouse or cricket.

Pounding sounded from above and Harry counted down the seconds "3…2…1" before ducking as a cloud of dust fell from a beam under the stairs, right where his little bedroom was.

He could hear his Master grunting as he stepped up to the front door and had to stifle a wince as he heard the door slam with the force it was opened with.

**"Yes?!"** Oh, his Master was NOT in a good mood this morning.

Whoever was at the door was speaking too softly for Harry to hear him but no one could miss his Master's voice as he bellowed his answer.

"**I have never heard of a boy named Harry Potter! Now freak, get off my property before I call the police!**"

Harry was quite probably just as shocked as whoever this stranger at the door was.

Never had he heard his Master speak to anyone other than himself in that tone, and never, never in his life had he heard the man call someone other than him a freak.

There was a shuffling sound as if Vernon had made a hasty retreat just before Harry heard a loud thud and felt the house tremble on its hinges.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

The voice was soft but it carried with such power that Harry didn't think _he_ would have been able to resist an answer even if his life depended on it.

Apparently his Master felt the same as he mumbled something which sounded to Harry like "Hide and go seek" and "Dudley" somewhere in-between.

Harry took his cue from his Master and peeked out from behind the door.

"What happened? Where's Dudley?" He asked with feigned concern.

"Potter!" The stranger turned to him and Harry assessed the man with one glance.

This was someone he would have to obey no matter what. While Vernon had always had a 'presence', it was more his height and bulk which frightened Harry into obeying. This stranger on the other hand was lean and tall with a pitch black cloak that hung to the floor.

The eyes were the scariest. Black as ebony and shining with a light of sheer malice.

Harry stepped out of the cupboard at once and bowed his head as he had been taught.

"Yes sir."

"Grab all your things! We're leaving. I don't have time to go traipsing after stubborn students, but as the headmaster had insisted, I didn't have any choice. You on the other hand would not be the reason I waste even more of my time!"

"What are you waiting for? Get your things!"

Harry was as confused as can be but he hurried to obey.

His cupboard was empty in a few seconds and he rushed up to the bathroom to fetch his toothbrush and hair comb — not that it had ever done him any good.

He hurried down the stairs, careful not to run. No running was allowed in the house.

When he reached the bottom he once again bowed his head respectfully and waited for his next command.

He didn't have to wait long.

"If you think that those meagre pieces of clothing and whatever rubbish else you have in that bag would be enough then you're sadly mistaken. I digress, you have had your chance and I'm not about to give you another one. Maybe next time you'll actually _listen_ and pack everything you own!"

With that a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and started turning him towards the door.

Harry started to panic. He was leaving. Leaving his Master.

Looking up for the first time since entering the room he sought out his Master's eyes and had to bite back a gasp when he realized that his Master _wanted_ him to leave. Wanted him to go with this stranger.

Who was this man? He suppressed any feelings of betrayal that his Master was casting him aside and followed this stranger out. Maybe it was his 'new' Master?

He didn't know but until told otherwise he would obey the man like he would his Master.

What other choice did he have?

To think that that overgrown piece of blubber that called himself a man had had the audacity to _lie_ to him!

He had known for years that Potter lived with his relatives. He had known for the same amount of time exactly where that residence was.

"_I've never heard of a boy named Harry Potter!_" What did the man think? That he was stupid?

And Potter! The way the boy wouldn't even _look_ at him! Behold! Harry Potter, all high and mighty, hero of the wizarding world! Let's all bow down at his feet so that we could eat the grass he's walked on!

Did the boy really think he was better than everyone else? That he could not look anyone in the eye or it would lower his standards?

Oh, but the peak of the whole incident, the part that just put the cherry on top was when Potter came back after being told to pack _everything_.

One bag, no larger than a regular backpack and the clothes on the boy's back.

What did he think he could accomplish with those things? He wouldn't even be able to go for a whole week with those measly possessions!

A cruel, satisfied smirk crossed his face as he thought of Potter, scrambling around in his dorms for something to wear only to realize that he would have to go down to breakfast in nothing but his boxers.

That would indeed make this whole trip worth it.

Glancing behind him he was rather surprised that the boy was keeping up with him. The surprise turned to anger when he realized that _still_ Potter wouldn't look at him.

"Keep up Potter! I don't have all day and the sooner we get to Hogwarts the sooner I'd be rid of babysitting you."

Severus almost faltered in his step when he heard the soft reply behind him.

"Yes, Master."

No, he couldn't have heard that right. Maybe the boy was playing with him. Sarcasm was not something that Severus appreciated when aimed at him. _He_ was a master of sarcasm, _no one_ could out pace him when it comes to that.

Snarling slightly at the thought of Potter's triumphant smirk behind his back he stopped abruptly and held out his wand high above his head.

Potter, as predicted, bumped right into him but before Severus could turn around to shout at the boy Potter had already stepped back and apologized.

Severus was tempted to give a scathing reply but was unable to as a huge triple-decker bus came into existence.

Potter's gasp was masked by the screeching of brakes but Severus heard it nonetheless.

You would think the boy had never even _heard_ of magic!

* * *

The trip to Hogsmead was gratifyingly short and Potter kept his mouth shut the whole time. A miracle really, Severus knew how boys of Potter's age could carry on and on and _on_ over one thing or another!

The only trouble came when they had come to a halt in Hogsmead. Severus had stood when they first entered Hogsmead and was at the door of the bus when it finally stopped. As he stepped down he realized that Potter was not with him.

Growling in frustration he clambered back on the bus and all but holed the boy out. He grabbed the back of Potter's shirt and dragged him out of the bus.

The boy didn't even wince.

"Come Potter! You will follow me and you'd better keep up!"

They walked swiftly towards the castle. Severus usually appreciated the beauty of the castle late at night with all the lights on and the moonlight reflecting off the water in the lake.

Tonight however he was just too frustrated with Potter, Albus and just the general public to appreciate the beauty.

Why did _he_ have to be the one to go after the stubborn brat? If the brat didn't answer any letter then he didn't _want_ to come to Hogwarts. Who were they to refute the boy's decision? Severus certainly wouldn't have minded to never lay eyes on the obnoxious brat.

His internal monologue was interrupted by spontaneous laughter. His first instinct was to turn on Potter and ask him what he could possibly find so amusing but then he realized that while he was preoccupied with his thoughts he had already crossed the hall and was ready to seat himself.

The laughter however didn't stop and it wasn't until he turned around that he realized that it wasn't Potter doing the laughing but everyone else.

There, behind him stood Potter. Head bowed — Severus was beginning to think that the boy _couldn't_ lift his head — and just standing there with his hands resting lightly against his sides. The boy had followed him alright, right up to the head table!

Severus took a deep breath. He dearly wanted to let in to the boy but before he could begin his tirade a hand settled on his shoulder. Albus's voice sounded from behind him and he resisted the temptation to struggle out of the hold on him.

"Harry my dear boy! Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad you could make it. Now why don't you head back there to Professor McGonagall and she will place the hat on your head."

Harry started at the friendly voice speaking to him but even when that person had finished speaking he stayed where he was.

His new Master whipped around and snarled at him. Harry suppressed a wince and stopped himself just before he could take an automatic step back. He was _not_ supposed to cringe back from his Master. Ever!

"What are you waiting for Potter? An escort to hold your hand? Get down there now!"

Harry hastened to obey.

Severus curled his lip in distaste and turned his gaze back over the hall.

He could see the worry in Albus's face from the corner of his eye and cursed the Potter boy for putting it there. Well, there was nothing for it, he was sure that that worry would only disappear once Potter was either out of school or had once again defeated the Dark Lord. Severus privately hoped for the latter to happen before the former.

The silence which had settled over the hall as Potter made his way over to Professor McGonagall was slowly interspersed with whispered conversations.

The hat had been on the boy's head for 10 minutes already! Severus couldn't remember the last time a sorting had taken this long.

He was beginning to _really_ get irritated when the hat finally opened its brim….

Harry tried his best to squash down his nervousness. His new Master had ordered him to do this and he would be a fool to do otherwise.

He sat on the chair indicated by the woman he assumed was Professor McGonagall and tensed a bit when he felt something placed on his head.

He had to bite his lip on a cry of surprise when he heard a voice in his head.

_"Ah, Mr Potter. I had been wondering why I didn't see you with the other students. Never mind, you're here now and that is all that matters. Now let's see what we have here._

_Oh my, oh, oh my! Boy, do you even know where you are?"_

Harry thought the answer to that was quite obvious but before he could answer out loud the voice continued.

_"Yes, I guessed as much. You Mr Potter, are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, yes, wizardry. This is a magic school and you are a wizard Mr Potter._

_No, no mistake, you're definitely a wizard. Quite a good one I'd say, judging by what you've done for yourself all these years._

_Oh but this is not good. Not good at all. Ah, I see that you know at least that your situation isn't exactly ideal but I'm afraid you're still too complacent with the way things are at the moment._

_So Professor Snape is your new Master is he? He's a good man. Complicated, stubborn and head strong but generally good. You'd do good to follow him Mr Potter but not in the way you've been taught._

_And I see that you'll only obey an order from your Master. That might prove to be complicated._

_You, Mr Potter are probably the most difficult child I had ever had to place. You're courageous, how could you not be with what you have had to do from day to day. You're loyal to a fault once you decide whom to trust. You're intelligent but have been misled most of your life and are suppressing that part of your brain. And last but not least you're as cunning as any Slytherin. You lack the ambition but that doesn't matter._

_Slytherin you ask? Oh forgive me Mr Potter. There are 4 houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the house for the brave and strong. Unfortunately most members of that house misunderstand the concept of bravery and therefore become foolhardy._

_Then there is Hufflepuff. Members of that house are usually quite intelligent but very shy and they shun the limelight. They are the most loyal of all houses and stay out of the 'political' aspects of the school._

_Ravenclaws are those of exceptional intelligence. They are sometimes quite rude to their fellow students as they can't grasp the fact that not everyone can cast a spell after the first few tries. They are, on the other hand, only book smart and the concept of the 'real world' hit them hard when they leave_ _school._

_Slytherin is the last and most misunderstood house. The fact that you are cunning and/or ambitious doesn't mean that you are cruel or evil. You set high standards for yourself and your fellow housemates and strive to reach above those standards. People often make the mistake to think that because Slytherins study ALL parts of magic it makes them evil. It doesn't. It just gives them the knowledge of what is out there in the 'real world' and prepares them as best as possible for what they will have to face one day."_

Harry listened with fascination to the voice in his head. He could understand where every house fell into the way of life. He also knew that each and every house was necessary for a school to function relatively normally. Hufflepuffs would keep the peace should a fight break out but they would also be fair. Ravenclaw would use their keen intelligence to decide which course of action would have the least consequences. Gryffindor would defend anyone they felt the need to and would stand up for those who couldn't. Slytherin would try to diffuse the situation before it even happened or, if too late for that, would slyly refocus everyone's attention on something else.

Of course, it would not always work out this way but at least Harry understood what every house's purpose was and how he would deal with each.

_"Ah, and there's our little problem Mr Potter. I'm afraid that no 'one' house would be able to understand you or the situation you're in. You would be great for each and every house Hogwarts has but none of the houses would be good for _you_. They'll shun you when they realize what type of person you are. They'll belittle you for not standing up for yourself, pity you for exactly the same and curse you for what in their eyes would be an easy life and road to travel. Why? Because the Professors would protect you as well they could and other students would take offence at that._

_No, Mr Potter, I'm afraid that none of these houses would be good for you at the moment._

_You have your Master. Talk to him. He's a good man. Forget about your old Master. Yes, yes, forget about him. What he did to you Mr Potter is despicable. You may not know it now but you will, you will! Your new Master will help you on the way to greatness. He will help you understand your worth in the world._

_I wish you good luck Mr Potter, the road ahead will be difficult but if you were to come out on top you will be one of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen._

_And now, I'll place you in…_

"Hogwarts Apprenticeship"

* * *

Severus was gratified beyond words to realize that his highly unusual show of surprise was covered up by the clattering of a teacup right next to him. Who would hear a small gasp when such a ruckus was made?

Hooch apologized profusely for spilling tea all over Severus but he waved it away with his one hand while the other cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand.

The silence which had settled for the few seconds after the hat's rather surprising decision was broken by loud conversations and questions.

"Silence!"

Dumbledore's voice carried over the hall without even so much as a sonorous charm.

"Mr Potter, if you could come with me. Prefects, escort the first years to their new dorms. Everyone else is free to do as they please, within reason of course, and remember that curfew is at 21:00 — nine o'clock.

Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, if you could please accompany me and Mr Potter to my office. Thank you."

Harry didn't know _what_ was going on but judging by the reactions of everyone else something strange had happened. When something strange happened to Harry, it was usually bad.

Glancing from under his fringe to his Master he could see that the man's expression was closed off except for the tightness in the lips.

Harry shuddered. Whenever Vernon had that same expression on his face, Harry would be severely punished.

A none-too-gentle push in his back had him moving and his Master stepped out in front of him. Harry followed.

The words that the voice had spoken in his head were repeating itself over and over in his mind. He was a wizard. He was in a magical school where children learned magic.

But magic wasn't real. His Master had told him so.

The evidence to the contrary was staring him right in the face and Harry knew that sometime, however reluctantly, he would have to admit to this new possibility and that, for once, his Master had been wrong.

Now, however wasn't the time for that.

His new Master was displeased with him and he would have to figure out how to make it up to the man.

What would the man like? A blow job, _him_ or both? Harry knew he would give himself to the man if told to. His previous Master had wanted him to go with this man so surely he was his new Master and was to be obeyed without question? Right?

A new anticipation made itself known to Harry. How would it be to have a new Master? Would he be treated the same as with his previous Master? Would his new Master be as generous as to give him a cupboard with a mattress to live in or would he have to sleep in the bathroom on the hard floor?

The remembered times when he had been punished with that exact same method made him shiver. It had been winter time and the floor had been colder than ice.

No, he dearly hoped that he would at least have a carpet or maybe even a mattress to sleep on. Where, didn't really matter.

A scraping sound distracted him from his thoughts and he stared in fascination as two huge (if ugly) rock statues moved as if on its own accord.

A stairway came into view and the adults with him made their way up to wherever it leads.

His Master just gave him a _look_, and he made his own way up the stairs.

Everyone settled themselves in a chair while Harry situated himself behind his Master, standing just to the right of him but somewhat behind. Still in arms reach should his Master need to punish him for anything.

"Now Harry, could you explain to us what the hat talked about with you? It's really unusual for him to appoint an apprentice, never mind one as young as yourself!"

The old man was the one who posed the question and though Harry was a bit nervous, the tone of voice put him somewhat at ease. He didn't answer though; his Master had not yet given him permission to speak.

Said man was just turning around in his seat when Harry had been quiet for over a minute when another voice spoke up.

_"If I could perhaps explain Headmaster?"_

Everyone's attention shifted from Harry to the hat — whom had been the one to speak. Harry was quite relieved to have the attention shifted off of him, he _hated_ to be under so much scrutiny.

"Of course Strawgoh, please explain; it is highly unusual for you to appoint an apprentice, especially one as young as Mr Potter."

_"Thank you headmaster"._ The hat turned from facing the old man with a white beard whom Harry now knew was the Headmaster to face everyone else.

_"Young Mr Potter here is in quite a unique situation. I'm not going to divulge anything specific Albus as that would be and invasion of Mr Potter's privacy. What I will say is that that young lad has an exceptional head on his shoulders. He would fit in to each or any house here at Hogwarts. Yes Severus, Slytherin as well. He'd be great in Slytherin! However, none of the houses, when faced alone would be good for Mr Potter. Don't ask me why, when Mr Potter is ready to tell you he will. As an apprentice Mr Potter would be considered part of each and every house."_

_I suggest that he be allowed to eat wherever he pleases. Be it at the student tables or up at the head table. Now, don't look at me like that. Mr Potter will be apprenticing under one of the professors and it is his right to sit next to his Master/Mistress._

"The boy isn't even here for an hour and already we're making exceptions for him!" Harry winced slightly at his Master's harsh words but it was barely perceptible.

_Severus! If you knew what I know you would swallow your own tongue! You are well able to make your own decisions of course but I would advise you to give everyone, including Mr Potter a fair chance to prove themselves. I believe you would be quite surprised by what you find._ The hat ended with that cryptic response and refused to answer any other questions.

"Well Harry, looks like the decision has been made for us. I don't believe that you know already which course you would like to apprentice in, correct? I'll take your silence as a no then. It would of course be best if you went to each class a few times before choosing but whenever you've made your decision just let me know and we'll make it official."

Harry was at a loss. He didn't understand half of what was going on but what he _did_ understand, he didn't like, not. one. bit.

They were thinking of giving him yet another Master! He had a Master now! A new Master whom he hadn't even gotten to know yet. Plus, he had displeased his Master more than once since he'd been 'given' to him and had yet to be punished. No, they couldn't take him away from his Master. Not now!

_I believe Mr Potter has already made his decision on who would be his Master, have you not Mr Potter?_

It was once again the hat that spoke and Harry couldn't tear his fascinated gaze away from the opening where the voice emerged from.

He realized his mistake as his Master turned around and sneered at him.

He quickly lowered his eyes to the ground but he could clearly hear the growl his Master made.

Oh, he was in for it now! The punishment last week from his previous Master would seem like a nice vacation compared to what he knew was to come.

"Well Mr Potter? Would you care to enlighten us to your decision or are you expecting us to beg for it? I assure you that that would not happen, ever."

Harry looked up at his Master with a confused face. He was to choose his new Master? Wasn't this man his new Master?

"You are my master." Harry said softly and once again lowered his eyes.

He _did_ flinch when a tea cup shattered right in front of his feet and he felt rather than saw his Master towering above him.

"Me, Mr Potter? You want ME to be your Apprentice Master? Have you lost what little intelligence you had?!"

Harry stared even harder at the floor, refusing to let the burning in his eyes become anything other than what it was, burning.

"Now Severus, Mr Potter has made his decision and we will respect it. It's not every year you get an opportunity to have an apprentice study under you." The voice Harry could now recognize as the headmasters had an odd sound to it. Almost like a scolding tone, but kinder.

His Master snarled at the headmaster before turning back to look at Harry.

"Come Potter! We will discuss your schedule tomorrow morning. For now, we will go to my chambers and we will sleep."

Harry looked up in relief at his Master and just before he was pushed out of the office he scanned the rest of the room and could see and odd twinkling in the old headmaster's eyes.

This could not be happening to him. The dread which had begun to fill him as soon as the blasted hat had shouted out the word "Apprenticeship" had turned to full blown horror as he realized that the dratted boy had chosen him for a Master. HIM!

Any thought of maybe returning as a spy should the Dark Lord regain a body was crushed now.

The darkness around him became thicker and Severus forced himself to concentrate on where he was going. A quick glance behind him showed that the boy was at least keeping up.

Two more corners and they were in front of his chambers. He turned around to grab the boy's arm so he could add him to his wards when the boy took a few steps forward, as if anticipating what he wanted.

Severus frowned down at the boy but grabbed the arm and pushed the boy's hand against the plain piece of wall.

Whispering some words while waving his wand over Potter's hand, a blue light wrapped itself around the hand before sinking into the wall.

Nodding to himself he let go of Potter and whispered the password. He would tell it to the boy once inside, no use taking a chance that someone was lurking about and heard what he said.

Severus waited two seconds but as Potter didn't move to enter he growled lowly and pushed the boy in ahead of him.

Potter stumbled a bit but righted himself straight away and once again stood still as a statue with his hands by his sides.

Severus repressed a sigh and stalked by the boy.

He emerged from the kitchen a few moments later and found Potter exactly where he had left him. The boy hadn't moved a muscle.

"This, as you can clearly see, is the living room. Whenever you are in this room you will be quiet and pick up any mess you made. The door behind me is my room. You will not enter there under _any _circumstances. The door on your left leads to the kitchen, I'm sure you know how to help yourself there. To your right is the bathroom, as with the kitchen, I need not explain anything else. Behind you is a door, that's where you will sleep. Lights out at nine and you'd better be up by seven in the morning."

With that Severus turned around and entered his room. He just hoped that the blasted boy wouldn't get into any trouble his first night there.

* * *

Harry carefully turned around when his Master had disappeared into his room.

He guessed that it would be the same here as with his previous Master. Whenever 'at home', he would make use of any necessary facilities and if his Master left the room he would go to his own room until he was needed.

So Harry quickly went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He'd been holding in for quite a while and was relieved to be given the chance.

The bathroom was sparkling and Harry hoped dearly that his Master would tell him what he should use to clean it. Harry had never seen bathrooms as clean as these were!

Taking off his clothes and filling the bath with water, Harry panicked a bit when he realized that the water flowing from the tap was warm water. He wasn't allowed any warm water.

The memory of all the moving pictures in the castle made him realize that everything was most likely controlled by magic. The tap he had opened did not have any indication as to whether it was hot or cold water. Apparently with magic, the taps decided for itself.

His skin was red as a tomato even after just a few minutes in the water and Harry hurried to dry himself.

The water disappeared as soon as he was out of the bath and Harry was once again fascinated by the magic of the place.

He picked up the shirt he had pulled from his bag before climbing in the bath and pulled it over his head.

Picking up his bag he made his way out of the bathroom checking to see that he had not left any wet spots. Satisfied that the bathroom looked okay he headed to the door his Master had indicated was where he should sleep.

He stopped short as soon as he entered. There must have been a mistake of some kind. The room Harry had entered was a bedroom. A Bedroom!

He hurried back out of the room to make sure he'd not mistakenly entered by the wrong door but no, this was where his Master had indicated.

Entering the room once again Harry took in every detail.

The whole floor was covered with a thick rug which made Harry want to curl his toes in it. Against one wall was a standing wardrobe. Next to that was a desk with a chair. What took Harry by surprise the most was what was in the middle of the room against the other wall. A bed. One huge, magnificent bed. The blankets and sheets looked so inviting that Harry could barely keep from touching them.

Coming back to his senses, Harry quickly discerned the best place for him to sleep. As the whole floor was covered with a thick carpet Harry had difficulty finding an uncomfortable place for him to rest. Everywhere was so soft!

Making the decision to sleep in the corner where least of the other things in the room were, right opposite the desk, Harry settled down with a contented sigh and was quickly asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning. It took him a while to get his bearings but as soon as he took in the room, his memories returned. He was at a magic school. He had a new Master whom had gifted him with such a nice room and soft rug! Even though he felt some apprehension for when his new Master would demand the sexual aspects of their relationship to be fulfilled, he couldn't wait to lie in that bed.

Harry knew that they had descended quite far in the castle the previous evening and was rather startled to realize that there was a window in his room. Peeking through it, Harry was surprised to see what looked like of a vast expanse of grass and hills. He had thought they were too deep underground for a window.

The amount of light and the position of the moon made it difficult to see clearly but it gave him a rough estimate of the time and he discerned that it was somewhere between 5 and 6 in the morning.

As he had gone to sleep earlier than usual last night it didn't surprise him that he woke up equally as early.

He wondered for a moment what to do and decided that since his Master had asked him to be awake no later than 7 that the man himself would be up fairly early. Making his decision, Harry put on the best clothes he had and made his way to the kitchen.

It took some time for him to figure out the layout of the place but he was soon relatively comfortable with his knowledge of the room.

The mugs and sugar bowl wasn't hard to find, the same with some spoons. A kettle and the fridge was quite a different story.

After about the sixth 'cupboard' door he opened he finally came across one that was as cold as any normal fridge. Harry guessed that it was once again a magic trick and didn't worry too much over it.

He could still not find a kettle though. A very long cylindrical contraption caught his eye and he could see that the vertical cylinder was attached to the water pipes in the wall.

Going closer and putting a tentative hand against it he hissed in surprised when his hand burned a bit. He had found what apparently passed for a kettle or urn in the magical world.

Sighing in relief Harry quickly finished what he had started and was just exiting the kitchen with a warm mug of what he guessed was tea — it was the only thing he could find — when his Master emerged from his room.

Harry hastened over to his side and placed the mug on a coaster he found on the living room table.

He glanced up from under his fringe and could see that his Master was giving him an odd look.

He only hoped he had not done anything to offend the man.

"Just what exactly IS that Potter?" His Master asked in a cold voice.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and answered in a soft voice.

"I've made you some tea Master. It was the only thing I could find in the kitchen. Do you wish me to make something else?"

His Master was quiet for a long moment and Harry dreaded what would come.

"You made me tea." His Master voiced it more as a statement than a question but Harry nodded all the same.

"Why?"

Harry was confused. Why would his Master ask _him_ why he made him the tea? It was what he was supposed to do, wasn't it?

"I wished to please you Master."

"So you thought that if you did me this one 'favor', you would get into my good graces? You're even more pathetic than I thought."

Harry had heard the same thing his whole life and it didn't make any difference to him now. He was pleased to find that despite his Master's words he still drank the tea Harry had offered.

"Well, don't just stand there Potter, sit down or go entertain yourself in your bedroom. We'll have to discuss your schedule sometime but that can wait for now."

Harry debated on what to do and in the end decided to just sit down so that he could still be there if his Master needed anything.

"The _floor_ Potter? My furniture suddenly not good enough for you, is it?"

Harry's previous Master had once tricked him by saying something similar. He had coaxed Harry until he sat on the couch but as soon as Harry had seated himself he had been slapped across the face. He did not wish to relive the experience.

"Answer me when I speak to you boy!"

"Yes Master. I'm sorry Master."

"Sorry won't cut it Potter! If you're too high and mighty for my furniture or company then I suggest you make yourself scarce."

Harry didn't move. He had not been given a direct order and with his previous Master he had learned that _nothing_ he did would be considered right. He just waited out his punishment.

The silence stretched between them and Harry was just beginning to relax a little when a deep sigh interrupted his musings.

"Is your bed at least made, I don't like house elves in my rooms so you'll have to get used to making your own bed and keeping your room clean."

"My bed master?"

"Yes your bed you imbecile! That big rectangular thing in the middle of your room where you sleep in at night, _that bed_."

Harry just kept looking at his Master in confusion. _His_ bed? What did the man mean, _his_ bed?

His Master swept by him in a flurry of black robes and Harry could see that he had entered Harry's room.

"Potter!"

Harry was up in an instant. His Master did **not** sound pleased.

"Yes Master?"

"Stop with all the master stuff Potter! You're my apprentice and while I may be your master during the apprenticeship there is no need to continue calling me so. Sir, would suffice."

Harry lowered his head as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. What had he done that his Master didn't want to be called as such anymore? Would he be sent away now?

"Potter, where exactly did you sleep last night?"

The question was so out of the blue and unrelated to any of his thoughts that it took Harry some time to process it. When he did, he was once again confused.

"Where I usually sleep Master, er sir." Harry corrected as he saw his Master give him a scathing look.

"Impertinence will get you nowhere boy! Where. Did. You. Sleep?"

Harry pointed to the corner he had made his 'home' in and said softly: "There Master"

His Master slowly made his way over to where Harry pointed and to Harry's confusion he picked up the bag with Harry's clothes and scowled as he made his way back to Harry.

"Come with me Potter!"

Harry followed his Master with dread in his heart.

He was being sent away.

It was like Master Vernon had always told him. No one else would take him. Vernon had looked after him out of the goodness of his heart. Now Harry would have no one. No Master to please. Nothing.

Harry could practically _feel_ the eyes boring into him and he looked up to see his Master sitting on the living room couch giving Harry a very odd look.

"Sit down Potter."

Harry sat.

On the floor, right where he had been standing.

His Master stood.

Harry lowered his eyes as his Master circled around him.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here? Stand up boy and make me some more tea."

The relief Harry felt was almost palpable. "Yes Master." He quickly stood and hurried to the kitchen. Maybe he was _not_ being sent away, he could always hope.

The tea was done within minutes and he set in down in front of his Master.

"Have you eaten yet Potter?"

Harry looked up at that. Eaten? He had something to eat the previous day. Was that what his Master meant?

"Answer me when I ask you a question boy! When was the last time you ate?" Well, that was easier to answer at least.

"Yesterday morning Master."

"What have I said about being called 'master'? Never mind. If what I think is going on is really going on then that is the least of our worries."

Harry wasn't sure if the man had spoken to him or more to himself.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions Potter and you'd better answer them honestly."

"Yes Master."

"Go and make yourself a sandwich Potter. Use two slices of bread, butter, ham and cheese. And you will eat it ALL or face the consequences."

* * *

Severus sighed. It would take eons to get the boy to call him something other than Master. If what he suspected was true then it might even be a lost cause. Looking up at the almost non-existent shuffling his keen hearing picked up Severus had to suppress a groan. Potter had done what he had asked but apparently the boy had searched out the least appealing of the food he could find. Using the two-day old bread which Severus had been meaning to throw to the giant squid, the cheese which had begun to harden after it was left uncovered yesterday (Potter's fault naturally, as the boy had taken up his time with being called to the headmaster's office) but at least the ham was fresh.

"Have you ever called someone other than me by the title 'Master'." He would address the boy later about his eating habits. Severus first had to find out exactly WHAT he was dealing with.

"Yes Master."

"Who?"

"My previous Master, Master."

Severus gritted his teeth in frustration. It was becoming readily apparent that he had been correct in his guess as to what was wrong with the boy.

"Did your previous Master have a name Potter? If so, what was it?" Rather ask complete and specified questions than sit there the whole day trying to drag the truth from Potter.

"Yes Master. It was Vernon Master. My uncle."

Surprise etched on his features and Severus ruthlessly squashed it down. That would actually explain a lot.

"When was the first time you had called him Master?"

Potter blinked and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I, er, I'm not sure exactly when, it was about 6 years ago?"

Severus snarled inwardly. This was more complicated than he had at first thought it would be.

Being a submissive was one thing. Having a dominant forced on you and basically being 'beaten' into submissive behaviour was quite another thing.

Severus was certain that that is what had happened. He couldn't think that Potter would have _chosen_ to be a submissive at that young an age!

"I'll assume, and correct me if I'm wrong Potter, that your previous Master requested you to do some, shall we say — questionable things, to and for him?"

Seeing the frown gracing Potter's forehead Severus explained in more detail.

"Did he ever ask you to do things which involved touching him, him touching you or you being touched by someone of his choosing?"

"Yes Master. My aunt touched me when she bathed me and my cousin touched me when he wanted someone to 'play' with."

"Do NOT try my patience boy! Did anyone, your Master included, ever touch you in a very private place, your groin for example?"

Potter gazed at Severus with a confused yet earnest expression.

"Yes Master. All the time."

It was said in such a calm and matter-of-fact tone that Severus actually flinched. Yes, he Flinched!

"And have you ever touched people in the same place?"

"Yes Master, but only in the front."

That was little to no consolation to Severus's peace of mind.

**End chapter 1.**

This fic is Complete, I am editing all the chapters to fix mistakes and will post them as I finish them.

This fic was first posted in 2006 and I have now decided to fix it up.

If you find any mistakes, please feel free to point them out and I will correct them.

English is not my first language.

Please Review!


	2. A New Way of Living

**Title:** Life as I know it

**Summary:** AU! Harry is not the boy everyone expected he'd be when he first entered Hogwarts. This fic is Snarry slash with Snape as Harry's Dominant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related. This magical world belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers. No profit is being made from this.

**Warnings for the fic:** BDSM, dom/sub, Bad Language, non-con, dub-con, sexual situations, master/slave, violence and more

**Warning for the chapter: **Use of bad language, mentions of non-con and dub-con, chan.

**Chapter 2: A new way of living**

Harry could not remember the last time he had cried. Really, truly cried. It had to have been his first year with Master Vernon. Master Vernon had quickly rid him of any desire to do so during that period though.

Now, here where Harry lay he could not help but let the tears fall. His last conversation with his new Master repeated itself in his head.

**Flashback**

_"Your situation is quite complicated Mr Potter, and I'm afraid that you are too young and too _innocent_ in a way – despite everything you've been through, to understand the ramifications of our current situation."_

_Harry kept his head bent as his Master spoke but he still heard every word. They didn't make any sense to him but he knew that he had to listen in case something was said that he had understood or that he had to respond to._

_"I assume that you think of me as your new Master, correct?"_

_"Yes Master" Harry answered. Yes, this was his new Master but the situation was kind of surreal to him at the moment. He was actually having a decent if not quite __normal conversation with his Master. One-sided though it may be._

_"I don't know how your previous Master handled things and quite frankly I have no desire to find out. I will compile a list of rules that should be adhered to at __all times. Some of the things on that list will be alien to you, such as where you sleep, what you wear and what you eat. Do not fret; things will be no worse, in fact, it will be better than your previous situation. You will do as I say, when I say it." Harry could have sworn he had heard something like; _Though that does not concern me if how you have behaved thus far is any indication_ but he could not be certain._

_"I will ask you some more questions Potter and you will answer me as honestly as you can."_

_"Yes Master." It was quite strange, all these questions, Harry couldn't remember the last time his Master, __ex-Master he reminded himself, had asked him questions. The only thing Harry usually got were orders or beatings._

_"What did your previous Master give you for meal times and how often did you get food?"_

_It was one of the strangest, no scratch that, _the_ strangest question ever posed to him. "Er, well, umm usually some scraps and left-over food after my Master had eaten and his family been fed. And er, usually about every second day but sometimes, when Master was in a good mood, I got food every day."_

_His Master snarled again but Harry realized with a start that it wasn't directed at him. It had not been him who had angered his Master!_

_"I'll assume that the same goes for water or any other kind of refreshment." Harry just nodded._

_"The first thing on the list will be, and you'd better listen now; you will eat three times a day. I will provide you with a potion – that is some sort of medication – which will help your digestive system with the increase in food. We will start out slow and with small portions but I want you eating like a normal, healthy eleven year old by Christmas. You are allowed to drink as much water as you like, though I suggest you take it slow at the beginning, and whatever else you wish to drink."_

_Harry could do nothing more than stare at his Master. He quickly realized what he was doing and lowered his eyes with a slight blush. He would get to eat three times a day! And water or 'other refreshments' – whatever that meant – whenever he wanted! Was this a dream? Harry couldn't remember the last time he had dreamed of something like this. It had to have been three or four years ago._

_"The second thing may be harder to grasp than the first. You will sleep in the bed that is in your room. You will sleep there every night except if I say otherwise. I will not ask any 'pleasurable services' from you as 'payment'."_

_Harry hadn't quite understood the last part but he was stuck on that second sentence. Sleep in a bed. Sleep in the bed in your room. That huge magnificent bed he had wanted to touch so badly last night. He was to __sleep in it! He, Harry Potter, boy, freak!_

_Harry looked up as his chin was lifted with a strong hand. His Master was looking at him with an odd expression, he had never seen anything like it before but he could sense that it was nothing __bad though._

_"Go and sleep in your bed Potter. It is Sunday today and we will have plenty of time later to deal with your schedule. For now I want you to rest, sleep."_

_The voice was still a bit cold but not as harsh as it had been. Harry was confused and he felt another burning sensation behind his eyes. His Master gave him a hard look and then pointedly looked at __his bedroom – Harry could still not believe it – and he quickly made his way over to his door._

**End Flashback**

The tears came harder after that remembered scene. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't deserve it! He was a freak, a mistake and a disgrace to human beings.

Yet, his new Master had ordered him to sleep in a _bed!_. The soft velvety feeling under his chin was still alien to him, as well as the softness of the mattress.

He had been ordered to bed an hour ago but he just could not let his mind rest. The change in his 'living arrangements' was weird to say the least, and he was happy about it – he was! – but another sensation crept through him.

What would he have to do, in order to _deserve_ all these things. To be allowed to eat three times a day?

With master Vernon, he usually had to either give a blow-job or _himself_ in order to warrant a meal. One meal!

He shuddered as he thought of everything he would have to do in order to deserve, merit, these luxuries given to him.

Harry had to suppress a gasp of surprise as his bedroom door flew open. There framed in the opening stood his Master. He had quite a severe expression on his face and Harry had to concentrate hard on NOT cringing back.

Oh, this was going to be bad. Harry just hoped and prayed that he had cleaned himself sufficiently the night before. Vernon had _hated_ it if Harry was not clean.

"Do you not understand the concept of _sleeping_ Mr Potter?"

Harry wanted dearly to answer his Master but he just didn't know _how_ to answer such a question.

"Do you not understand the concept of sleeping _in_ a bed Mr Potter?"

His Master was stepping closer now and Harry was horrified to realize that his breathing had sped up.

"You will get _under_ those blankets in the next five seconds or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master." Harry concentrated hard on making his voice sound as normal as possible and was relieved to find that he succeeded at least a little.

Scrambling to get under the covers – he had to repress the desire to feel their softness – Harry settled back and looked in the general direction his Master had last been.

"I will come back in ten minutes and if you are not asleep I will give you a potion. It is quite a nasty potion which lets you relive the most horrible moments of your life over and over again until someone wakes you with ice water over your head. Seeing as I will NOT be happy with you should you need this potion, you can be sure that I won't wake you for hours if not days."

Harry could feel the horror he felt etch on his face but suppressed it as best he could. Oh, he'll sleep, he will do everything he could to fall asleep as soon as possible.

His Master nodded once and left the room.

By sheer will alone, Harry let himself fall asleep but he knew that he would still have some of those horror filled dreams his Master had mentioned. He had them every night after all…

* * *

If there was one thing Severus hated doing it was to horrify an abused child but it had to be done.

The fact that "Dreamless Sleep" meant exactly what the name suggested made it even worse for him. Potter needed to become accustomed to his new surroundings and find 'an inner peace' to help him sleep as well as settle in.

To move too quickly with Potter would do more damage than good as he had years of abuse to work through.

Abuse, which had gone on for a lifetime in Potter's perspective, but which the boy does not even _realize_ was abuse.

The tear tracks on Potter's face had a very unexpected effect on Severus. He had thought that he would either feel anger – toward the blubbering Dursley – or pity, for the Potter boy.

What he had felt though was relief. Relief that the boy _could_ still express some emotions without prompt. Relief that the boy was not completely lost to them.

It would take years he had realized, to rid Potter of most of his natural reactions. A thought which had entered Severus when he had first realized what Potter was, was still running through his head.

He knew, from personal experience during his Death Eater days, that a submissive – especially one as young as Potter and with his unique 'situation' – would never be completely rid of their submissive behavior. Always wanting to do things for their elders, or betters. Always waiting for permission to do something which they desired. It would be near impossible to break that behavior completely and that was where Severus's thoughts had taken him now.

Maybe he _shouldn't_ try to break that behavior completely. He had his own share of submissive pets in the past – complements of Voldemort – and knew exactly how to treat one.

Could he do that again? Could he drag up all his memories and become a Dom once again?

He knew he would have to talk to Albus about this. Potter's privacy notwithstanding, the headmaster would have to know. He would not express his opinion of how _deeply_ the abuse ran but he would express his desire to help Potter by becoming his Dominant.

Severus could just imagine Albus's expression. A horrified pity would first be displayed before changing to Albus's cunning, sly grin – which he only ever expressed in Severus's presence – he would then pat Severus on the back and tell him to do as he thinks is best.

The headmaster's desire to see some 'peace' between the Snape and Potter family would overrule any reluctance he might feel about a student being a pet to one of his Professors.

Legalization of their 'relationship' would have to be settled. Wizards – though not commonly known or done in modern society – still practiced the old ways. As long as such a relationship was made legal and known to the ministry, nothing could be done to or about the participants.

To keep it from the public would be more difficult but Severus knew just the person to help them out with that.

Severus shook his head as he made his way back to his dungeons. Albus would be horrified to know that he had become predictable to Severus.

* * *

Everything had gone exactly as he had imagined it. The various expressions he had imagined and even the wording had been close. He had just been wrong about the pat on the back to send him off. Instead Albus had given him a bowl of those blasted Lemon Drops and told him to be sure to share it with his new charge.

A strange feeling settled in Severus. It was a mixture of apprehension and excitement. He would admit, to himself or anyone else, that he was a very good Dom.

The only problem was that being a true Dom and being what Voldemort had asked him to be was not one and the same.

He had been exceptionally good in breaking children, in turning them into the best slaves or pets they could be.

To now have someone on his hands that had been beaten into a slave, more than a sub, from as young an age as five or six was quite different.

The challenge before him now was to help the boy see that being a submissive did not mean he was a slave, sexual or other wise.

The appearance of his door brought Severus back from his musings and he whispered the password.

He only realized exactly how long he had been with Albus when his eyes landed on Potter, standing like a lost dog in his kitchen.

A cup of tea had been settled on the table in the living room, on a coaster at least, and Severus could see a platter with what looked like two slices of bread, eggs and cheese before Potter.

The boy's eyes lit up just a little and Severus watched as Potter made his way over to his 'cooler'. A packet of rashers was soon opened and placed on the hotplate next to Potter.

Severus had almost forgotten about the hotplate. Having bought it years ago when he had traveled through the country on search of potions ingredients he had needed something on which he could cook.

A startled exclamation roused Severus from his thoughts and his wand was in his hand before he could even blink. It was quite fortunate as he was just in time to levitate the plate Potter had dropped with his exclamation.

Potter looked like someone caught in the light of the killing curse as he watched first with a horror filled expression on his face as the plate dropped and then with wonder as it stayed in the air just above the ground.

Severus moved closer and Potter looked up at him before lowering his eyes again.

"You were startled Potter, no need to beat yourself up over it."

Potter mumbled what sounded like "Yes Master" and Severus suppressed a sigh.

"This is for you Master." Potter presented the plate of food to Severus.

"Have you eaten?"

"No Master"

"Remember what I said yesterday. You will eat three times a day, in the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening. If I ask you again if you've eaten and you say "No" then there will be consequences."

"Yes Master"

Potter stayed exactly where he was.

"You will not be required to stay with me whenever I am here. I will call for you when I need you. There is a bookcase behind you. Start at the bottom. Those are the first year books. You will read the whole of the bottom row by the end of the year. Whenever I am here and do not require you to do anything for me, you will read, eat, sleep or do anything else you wish."

"Do you understand? Explain to me what you have understood."

"Yes Master. I will eat in the morning, afternoon and evening. I will read the books for the first years, and I will sleep. When you need me you will call for me and I will come."

Potter lifted his head with a hesitant expression. "Is that correct Master?"

"Yes, that is correct. Now, go on and make yourself some breakfast."

"Yes Master."

The rest of the day had gone surprisingly well. Potter was still hesitant in his doings and stayed an inordinate amount of time in Severus's presence but it was an improvement, however little.

"Come here Potter."

The boy stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor in front of the bookcase. It had proved surprisingly difficult to get Potter to sit on any furniture and he was still hesitant to do so.

"I have compiled the list of rules you must adhere to. You will see that one of the points on the list is that you must obey ALL Professors as if they were me. The students, as soon as they find out what kind of person you are, will try to take advantage of you. They will tell you to do their homework for them, to carry their book bags, to do any number of things. You will NOT do anything for any student which they can do for themselves. Anything you can do, they can do, so you will know what they can do for themselves and what not."

"Yes master. Obey all Professors and don't do anything for a student that they can do themselves."

"Very good. You will sit with me tomorrow morning during breakfast. I will point out each house to you and from tomorrow afternoon you will circulate your seating arrangements between the houses. You will start by sitting at the Slytherin table tomorrow afternoon and evening. Tuesday, you will sit with the Ravenclaws during each meal. Wednesday with Hufflepuffs and Thursday with the Gryffindors." Severus spat out the last name and Potter looked confused for a moment before blanking his expression again.

"If anyone push you, hit you, slap you, pull a wand out and curse, hex or charm you, you will come to me immediately. You will NOT retaliate in any way. I will mostly always be either in my classroom, which I will show to you on our way to breakfast tomorrow morning, in my office which is next to my classroom, in the Great Hall which is where you will eat or here, in our chambers. If you cannot find me, go to any of the Professors and ask them to find me."

"Yes Master. And the other days Master?"

The question was hesitantly posed but Severus was relieved to hear it. It had taken hours to convince Potter that he was allowed to ask questions. Much harder than to get the boy to repeat what he understood after Severus gave him instructions.

"As there are more days in a week than houses you will sit with me on Fridays and the weekends we will mostly eat in my – our- quarters. Here in other words."

"Yes Master. Eat with Slytherin on Mondays, Ravenclaws on Tuesdays, Hufflepuffls on Wednesdays and Gryffindors on Thursdays."

Severus had to work very hard on suppressing a smile as he heard Potter repeat the names in exactly the same tone and intonation he had used when first giving his orders to Potter. Hearing the name Gryffindor being spat from Potter's mouth was quite liberating to say the least.

"Very Good. I believe you have read enough for one day. Go and wash up – in the shower or bath – and then you are free to do as you please. You will go to bed, _and sleep_, at nine o'clock."

"Yes Master." And with that the boy was off to do as ordered.

Severus hoped dearly that he would not have to order the boy to do everything for the rest of his life!

* * *

"**Out Potter! Out!**"

Potter scrambled as quickly as he could to get out but Severus could still see the hurt the boy was trying to hide as he shouted at him.

Having your peace and relaxation interrupted while in the _bath_ was not an experience Severus wanted to relive.

He had been listening to the music he had charmed to play and relaxing in the bath when a soap filled sponge had surely and deftly began washing him.

The sight that met him as he had opened his eyes had brought rage as well as utter humiliation to him.

Potter, bent over the bath and washing Severus with a look of concentration on his face was NOT something Severus had ever imagined.

At first Severus was too shocked to do anything but then he came back to his senses and demanded to know **what** the boy could possibly think he was doing!

The calm response "I'm washing you Master" infuriated him and he shouted at the boy to get out.

Humiliation and anger turned to reluctant acceptance as Severus realized that the boy was probably used to doing something like this.

Finishing his bath quickly and resigning himself to the fact that this would probably not be the last time he would find himself in such a situation, Severus dressed himself and made his way over to Potter's room.

Relief washed over him as he found Potter asleep on his bed. He did NOT want to have to speak to the boy about what had happened just now, that could wait for later, much later.

Tugging the blankets out from under Potter he put them over the boy and left to his own rooms. Refusing to acknowledge what he had just done.

* * *

The legalization of their relationship was done quickly and silently. The fact that he knew a very personal and well kept secret of Rita Skeeter ensured that she would do everything in her power to dig up dirt on someone else to keep attention away from Severus and Potter.

Potter had settled in surprisingly well with his schedule. Confusing and hectic though it was. It was as confusing for the Professors as it was for Potter.

Seeing Potter enter with the Slytherins for Potions on Monday and with the Hufflepuffs on Tuesday was enough to confuse anyone.

Three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws and two Slytherins had already earned themselves detentions for their trouble in belittling Potter.

Severus realized that he would have to do something and soon, as students had begun to realize that, according to them, Potter was a tattle tale.

The knowledge that Potter had been _ordered_ to tell Severus everything that happened to him could not be made public but Severus also did not want his charge to be know as a ponce who could not stand up for himself.

One talk and order later Severus had another problem on hand.

Potter had not had time to get his wand yet and had – as Severus had instructed he do when necessary – retaliated with harsh words. Being unable to defend himself he had come back to Severus on Friday evening with boils littering his arms and a disturbingly blank expression on his face.

When ordered to explain everything it had come out that a boy by the name of Ronald Weasley had apparently bad mouthed Severus. Potter, feeling that he should defend his Master had done so with harsh words and degrading comments he had learned from Severus himself.

Severus was surprised by how quickly the boy picked up his habits and expressions.

* * *

Severus had always been very pleased with himself when he had been correct in predicting the happenings around him.

This time though, he was as far from pleased as could be.

It was Saterday night and Severus had just returned with Potter from Diagon Alley. They had collected supplies for the boy as well as a wand. The fact that it was the brother wand to the Dark Lord sent shivers down Severus's spine.

Relaxing in the bath Severus had all but forgotten the incident a few days ago and was thus once again startled when a sponge began to wash him.

Taking deep breaths in order to calm himself he turned to Potter.

"Potter, look at me." The boy did so hesitantly. "You are not required to wash me. I –thank- you for your care but do not require your services. You will only ever enter this bathroom when you need it yourself or if I give you express permission to do so when I myself am in here. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master. Only enter when I need to do so to clean myself or when you tell me to."

"Very Good, now get back to your reading. Professor McGonagall told me that you were one of only two students who knew the answer to her questions on Thursday. It pleases me to know that you are doing well."

Potter got a hesitant smile on his face before nodding and excusing himself.

Severus sighed and relaxed back in the water. It disturbed him how comfortable he had become around the boy. Being obeyed immediately and without question was also a long forgotten experience for him but he decided he could get used to it very soon.

* * *

"…like being a teacher's pet! You're either too stupid or scared to do anything against a professor. Always obeying them, never standing up to them when they tell you you're wrong and ratting out on the students those first few days! It's disgusting! How could _you_ be the savior of the world? You're nothing but a freak!"

Severus's blood boiled just below the surface. Whispers had been circulating for the past few weeks but this was the first real confrontation he had heard. That it was with Potter himself was worrying.

"I'm sorry. I'm a freak I kn…"

Severus quickly stepped forward to stop Potter from incriminating himself any further.

"**What** seems to be the problem here Mr Weasley?" Potter turned to him with a startled expression which quickly turned into relief. His Master was here, everything would be okay now.

"Er, nothing sir, we were just talking." Weasley was looking everywhere but at Severus.

"Nothing you say? Correct me if I'm wrong Mr Weasley, but I thought I just heard you calling another student some very degrading names." His voice practically dripped with venom and Weasley hastily stepped back into the throng of students behind him.

"You will do well Mr Weasley, to watch your tongue. Have you taken the time to get to know the students you degrade? Have you taken the time to find out why they are the way the are? Have you taken the time to think that not everyone in this school comes from loving families, with doting parents? No? Then I suggest you think on that Mr Weasley for the next time I hear you say anything like what you have just told Mr Potter, you will not merely receive a detention. Your mother will be informed and I hear that she is quite something when angered…"

The threat worked as intended and Weasley apologized quickly before disappearing through the crowd.

"What are you all looking at? Your classes start in one minute and those with me will find that if I'm there before you the consequences would be severe." Students scattered in all directions.

"Come Potter, if I'm not mistaken you have a free period now? Yes? Good, you will go down to our chambers and read the next chapter in your Potions book. I will speak with you this evening."

With that Severus turned around and stalked to his classroom. He hoped that some students would be late, he dearly wanted to rip someone's head off – Weasley's preferably but he'd settle for any idiotic student at the moment.

* * *

The cruelty of what Potter had gone through had always been in the back of Severus' mind but it had faded after their first month of living together.

Seeing Potter's startled expression when he bent down to pick up Severus's presents for him and finding some with his own name on it brought it all back to Severus.

He had known, somewhere in his mind that with the way Potter had lived, he would most certainly not have received any presents in previous years, be it birthday presents or Christmas presents.

Knowing it, and seeing the result with your own eyes was quite different.

Potter just stood there and stared at the presents as though it would either bite him or disappear at any moment.

"Master?"

Severus focused his attention on Potter when he heard the question in his voice.

"Come here Potter."

The boy hesitantly sat on the seat next to Severus.

"We have had many talks over the last few months. You have come to realize that it is alright, and even expected of you to eat three times a day. The same goes with sleeping in a bed. Many other things have come to light and I am proud of how well you have dealt with them. I can guess that when you lived with your previous Master," Severus spat out the words and was heartened when Potter did not even blink "that your cousin received numerous presents on his birthday or Christmas?"

"Yes Master."

"Now, it is custom for people who _care_ for each other, for friends, families, acquaintances and anyone who wants to, to give presents to those they wish. I believe that the headmaster had left that top present here for you. There is one from Professor McGonagall as well as some of your classmates."

Potter looked at him – not completely in the eye but at least he had looked up from the floor. "Those are for _me_?"

"Yes Potter, some of those are for you."

"You may give me one labeled with my name and at the same time take one with your name on it. We will open them at the same time."

Potter quickly stood up and bent in front of the Christmas tree – If Minerva _ever_ found out that he had a _Christmas tree_ in his rooms he would never live it down!

A present was pressed into his hands and he looked at where Potter had seated himself – on the floor – and was turning the present around and around as though he did not know where to start. He probably didn't, Severus realized.

"Use your nails if you wish and just rip the paper. To go through the whole process of 'un-sticking' the spello-tape would take an eternity."

Potter did as directed and was soon the grand owner of an Invisibility cloak. Severus would remind himself later to kill Albus.

"What is this Master?"

"It is an invisibility cloak. Stand up and put it around yourself. Good, now look down."

"Eeak! Where am I? Is my body in one of your potions now like you always threaten the class?"

Severus smirked at Potter before explaining the use of an invisibility cloak.

Half an hour and several ripped packages later Severus watched with what he refused to acknowledge was a small smile as Potter tried on the jacket he had received from Minerva and tasted tentatively on the "Berty Botts" beans he had received from some or other classmate.

Potter's situation with his classmates reminded him uncomfortably of his own school days.

Potter had only a handfull of friends as most students still saw him as a teacher's pet. But really!, was it the boy's fault that he actually _studied_ while others mucked about as they wished?

The last present was one from Severus himself. Potter smiled shyly up at him as he fingered the journal in his hands.

Severus had a hard time thinking of something 'productive' he could get the boy. The journal was ideal in that it could help Potter express himself, even if it was only _to_ himself. Severus also requested that should he feel the need to, he be allowed to read what Potter had written. The boy had of course acquiesced immediately and Severus growled softly at the quick agreement. He would work on that, soon!

* * *

Severus refused to belief that the knot in his stomach was anything other than indigestion. An incident on Halloween crept into his mind and he cursed himself for not looking deeper into the situation.

With Potter taking up most of his spare time, Severus had little time to concentrate on anything else.

Now, as he rushed up to the Hospital Wings after a summons from Albus, he imagined the worst.

Potter had not come back to their quarters this evening, and seeing as it was eleven at night, Severus was, as could be expected, quite furious at the moment.

Entering the infirmary and seeing Potter, pale but alive sent a feeling of such relief through him that Severus held on to the door handle longer than was strictly necessary.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you could make it here so quickly. It seems that Mr Potter here had been dragged into quite an adventure by some other students. I've not had the opportunity to question Mr Potter himself but Miss Granger told me that Mr Weasley had decided that the only way for Mr Potter to show that he really wasn't a 'teacher's pet or, as she had put it, a 'ponce', was for him to follow them on a secret adventure.

How those two had figured out where or what the 'Philosopher's Stone' is, is still a mystery, but they had taken Mr Potter along with them to find out who was after the stone."

Severus growled as he heard that it was once again Weasley whom had put his charge in danger and was plotting how to get his revenge when the headmaster continued.

"It seems that they had been under the impression that it was _you_ who was after the stone, even after much reassurance from Mr Potter that you are not 'an evil git'." Severus snorted at that and couldn't help but think that students were quite pathetic to never come up with any better insult than 'evil git' or 'greasy git'.

"Needless to say, they made it through every obstacle we had placed in their way and in the end Mr Potter had been the only one to see something in the mirror worth mentioning."

"Mr Weasley had apparently seen himself as head-boy and Quiditch captain. Miss Granger had seen herself in an endless corridor filled with rows and rows of books. Mr Potter on the other hand had seen himself with the stone."

"Professor Quirrel it seems had been housing Voldemort in the back of his head all this time and it was no effort for Voldemort to get the information from Mr Potter's mind. When ordered to take the stone from Potter, Quirrel had to touch Mr Potter and that seemed to be his un-doing. According to Miss Granger, he just turned to ash right before their eyes."

The tale was so far-fetched that it might actually be true.

Severus turned to face his charge and swore to himself that he would teach the boy Occlumency if it was the last thing he did.

"Thank you headmaster for informing me. I will take Mr Potter down to my chambers now and we will see you tomorrow at the leaving feast."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw the dour Potions Professor bent down to gently pick Harry up and exit the wing with as much care as possible.

Albus once again thanked Merlin for giving them Harry Potter, whom else could have done _that_ to Severus?

**End Chapter 2**

**Please review!**


	3. To be a submissive

**Title:** Life as I know it

**Summary:** AU! Harry is not the boy everyone expected he'd be when he first entered Hogwarts. This fic is Snarry slash with Snape as Harry's Dominant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related. This magical world belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers. No profit is being made from this.

**Warnings for the fic:** BDSM, dom/sub, Bad Language, non-con, dub-con, sexual situations, master/slave, violence and more

**Chapter Warning:** Crude words used in this chapter to explain 'sex'. Some OOC-ness but I just don't know how else to write Severus in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT AN:** I am not, nor have I ever been Lifestyle. I get my resources from the web and other stories I have read.

**Chapter 3: To be a submissive**

Harry kept as close to the wall as possible. The rest of the students had left a few days ago and Harry had been in his master's quarters ever since. An hour ago his master had ordered him to "Get out and keep yourself busy! There are plenty to do in such a huge castle, I am sure you will be able to find something to occupy your time with."

Now Harry was creeping through the corridors sticking as close to the nearest tangible thing, which was a wall, as possible.

Being ordered to keep himself busy was still very new to Harry and the hurt he felt every time his master ordered him away was finally beginning to lessen a bit. He knew he would be able to go back, that was all that mattered.

Harry had heard about the library from various students but had never been there himself. Finding himself in a room filled with books from top to bottom had not really been what he had expected. Okay, he hadn't really expected _anything_ as he hadn't known what a library looked like.

A woman with a severe expression on her face watched him with keen eyes as he wandered around the room.

The books his master had ordered him to read had long since developed into the second and recently third row of books.

He found himself fascinated with everything magic related and as he wandered around the room, he knew he could come to love the place.

A book in the section for younger years caught his attention and he was soon engrossed in the explanations and opinions on pain relieve potions and salves.

To think that one bottle of potion could rid someone of almost _any_ pain imaginable was almost too much for him to take in.

The book also referenced some other volumes of the higher years' books but Harry steered clear of them. His master had expressly forbidden him to read anything higher than fourth year without his presence to explain certain things. What things that was Harry did not know but he thought it might have something to do with "Unforgivable Curses" which he had overheard some sixth years talking about.

The name itself implied that it was not for younger eyes and ears.

So engrossed in his readings was he that it wasn't until a shadow loomed over him that he looked up, and gulped.

It had been a long time since his Master had looked at him with quite such a harsh expression on his face and it was only when Harry's eyes scanned the windows that he realized his mistake.

His master had ordered him to be back _before_ dinner and judging by the non-existent light outside, he was quite a bit late.

"Did I, or did I not, order you to be back before dinner?" The voice was cold and it seemed to slice right through Harry.

"Yes Master" he whispered.

"Then why, pray tell, did you not arrive as such?" His Master took a step forward and Harry, for the first time in months, feared the raising of a fist.

"I'm sorry Master. I lost track of time." He knew it would make no difference to the punishment he would receive but it settled his peace of mind.

"Come with me and you had better not repeat this mistake again, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Master"

Harry followed as silently and as quickly as possible. He had tried his utmost best during the last year to do everything his Master asked of him. A thought had once flashed through his mind, that he had always obeyed Master Vernon with the same zeal, but he refused to acknowledge the truth of the thought. The fact that Vernon had punished him on a daily basis whereas Master Severus had not once lifted a hand to him was puzzling as well as filling Harry with what could only be dread.

For that could mean only one of two things. Either he was in for the punishment of his life now that the holidays had come and that Master Severus had not wanted to punish him while others were nearby - he actually preferred that option to the second one as the second one held too many consequences to think about.

His second conclusion was that Master Vernon had been wrong about another thing. He had been wrong in that he had always said there was no such thing as magic, as Harry could personally attest to that being false. The thought that Master Vernon had been wrong in punishing Harry as much as he had, had only briefly flashed through Harry's mind and he had refused to think on it ever since. It would mean that his whole life had been a lie and that thought filled him with dread.

Harry came back to his senses just before he could bump into his Master.

Master Severus scowled down at him and Harry fought the urge to cringe back.

"Go to your room and lie down on the bed, I'll be there in a minute."

The fact that his Master hadn't even looked at him while giving the order caused a sharp pain to flare in his chest.

He had at first feared any and every small noise he had heard when he had come to live with Master Severus. Over the months he had become, however reluctant he was to admit it, lax in his behavior and with regard to his surroundings.

The fact that Master Severus had now sent him to bed, which he had never done before in that context, brought back memories from his previous Master.

Harry sat down on the bed and fought the urge to squirm or even rush out again. His shoes were quickly off and he settled down on the bed.

Master Severus entered a few moments later and at first he just looked at Harry. There was a curiously blank expression on his face and Harry did not know what to make of it.

"Relax for the moment Potter, I am not going to do anything to you until we have talked. You will still receive your punishment but first I want to explain something to you."

Harry was horrified to realize how much those few words relaxed him but he realized that he actually believed his Master. When Vernon had told him something, the opposite would happen. With Master Severus, Harry had come to realize that the man was generally as honest as possible.

"You will listen without interrupting. When I am finished you may ask any questions you wish, is that clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. You may not believe what I am going to tell you and you may not even understand everything but it is necessary that we have this talk."

"You may have realized in this last year that the other students do not have Masters, correct? Yes, now, when you stayed with your previous Master, you were punished for the smallest infraction or even just when your Master had seen it fit to do so.

You had only received the bare minimum of food necessary in order to survive and any refreshments were sparsely given.

I have tried over the year to get you as close to healthy as possible. You have come to sleep in your bed without prompt and to ask questions when needed."

Harry listened intently to his Master. He had not really realized how much he had changed over the year. Everything had happened so gradually that it had all just _happened_.

"I'm telling you now Potter, Harry, what you have been taught since a young age is NOT in any way shape or form acceptable tutoring. It is nothing that _you_ did wrong. You were in the care of an adult who took advantage of you. He had most probably taught you that what he said and did was right, and that anything _you_ did was wrong."

The thought which had plagued Harry the past few hours was once again in the forefront of his mind.

Vernon had been wrong.

Harry bit down hard on his lip to fight any other emotions which wanted to bubble up.

"I don't know if you even know _what_ had been done to you. When someone, your uncle or anyone else, forced you down on a bed or on your knees or any other way, and put _anything_ in your anus, the hole which you use to 'dispense' of your bodily needs; be it a penis, or any other 'toy' they had used, is called sexual situations."

"Most students, when they first come to Hogwarts, have only ever _heard_ of sex. Some have _never_ even heard of it. The older years, when their own bodies begin to develop will experiment and find out what they can about it."

"What I'm trying to tell you Po.., Harry, is that a student as young as you should not have _ever_ been exposed to what you have been. The first time someone has sex of any kind is a sacred union and should be respected at all times.

When someone does this without the permission of the other person, by force or by inhibiting the other person from expressing their desires in any way – like the Imperius curse, which you will learn in your fifth or sixth year – it is called non-consensual or some refer to it as rape."

Harry did not know when the tears had started to fall but as he listened to his Master he felt the warmness drip on his hands.

Two thumbs gently rubbed the tears away and Harry looked up again.

"Do you understand what I am telling you Harry? Do you understand that what your uncle had done to you was wrong? Wrong in so many ways, but it was NOT under any circumstances your fault."

"Yes Master." Harry sniffed as thoughts raged thought his head.

He had known, since the first moment he had to call Vernon _Master,_ that his situation was not ideal but the sheer number of things which had been wrong had escaped his notice.

It was too much to take in and some of Master Vernon's words were already fighting with the words of Master Severus.

"To ask you now to live the life of a normal, happy eleven – almost twelve – year old would be both unfair and detrimental to you."

"Can I still stay here, with you?" Harry asked softly, dreading the answer he feared was coming.

"Yes Harry, that is what I am trying to tell you. You have come a long way since you've first come to Hogwarts and I have to say that I am very proud of you, but it is still too soon to send you on your own way."

"I will give you a book to read on a specific type of relationship. When you have finished with it we can decide whether or not you wish to enter that type of relationship or not. You will be free to make your own decision and I do not wish to influence your answer in any way. When you have finished reading the book you will either write down 'yes' or 'no' on a piece of paper and present it to me. Should you say 'yes' you are in no way obligated to stick with your decision. If you feel that it is too much, you need only tell me and we will stop. I will draft a contract which stipulates certain rules, for both you and myself, which will be adhered to at all times. Should you say 'no', we will find a way to help you deal with your past but in no way will you loose my support. No matter your decision."

Master Severus had been right, he didn't understand half of what was said but he was certain that after reading the book his Master had mentioned he would understand better.

"Yes Master. I will read the book."

"Good. Now, you will receive your punishment but I have to ask you something; think carefully before you answer about everything I have said now. Do you trust me Harry? Even if just a small portion, do you trust me?"

Harry wasn't certain anymore what trust meant but he knew that Master Severus always tried to be honest with him and as he had found out, that was more than he had ever been given.

"Yes Master."

"Lie back on the bed and close your eyes. I am going to blindfold you. That will be your punishment. You will be vulnerable as you will have no way of knowing where I am or where you yourself are. We will stay here in our quarters but you are free to move if you wish to. What I am trying to teach you here Harry is that you should be able to trust your Master. You should be able to trust his word. I am not going to do anything else to you Harry. You will not know where I am but if you trust that I won't do anything to you then you won't fear it. You will not fear the raising of a fist or a whip, because I told you that nothing else will happen."

The voice was soft and soothing to Harry's frayed nerves. The thought of not being able to see anything, too see where his Master was or what he was doing was really terrifying but Harry had to trust in his Masters words. Nothing would happen to him, he was safe.

Severus left the room after the blindfold was secure and made his way over to the kitchen in order to make some dinner.

An hour later Severus returned to Harry's bedroom and found him exactly where he had left him, curled up in the middle of the bed. Judging from the soft rise and fall of his chest he had fallen asleep.

Severus set the tray he was holding down on the bedside table and sat gently on the bed.

"Harry. Harry! It is time to wake up."

Harry stirred a bit and turned in Severus's direction. Severus could see panic spreading across the boy's features and quickly tried to reassure him.

"It is okay Harry. Do you remember where you are? Do you remember I put a blindfold on you as punishment for not arriving at the time I had specified?"

Harry relaxed some but Severus could still see tension in the boy's arms.

"Close your eyes again Harry, I am going to remove the blindfold now."

Severus leaned closer and as quickly but gently as possible he removed the blindfold.

Harry blinked a bit in order to adjust to the light and then turned to face Severus.

"Thank you Master."

"You are welcome. Now, I have made you some dinner; do not look so horrified, you were blindfolded and asleep besides. You will eat everything on the plate and then you will go to sleep. You can read the book tomorrow and then we can talk some more. Clear?"

"Yes Master, thank you Master."

"Eat up and good night."

* * *

The book had been very interesting. It had explained what a sub is and what a Dom is. The relationship between a sub and a Dom and how it all worked.

Harry's mind had quickly snatched on to one part. "Safe word". From what he understood, it is actually the submissive whom set the limits of the relationship. It also explained that even though "no" does not really mean "no" in every aspect of such a relationship that the "safe word" should and would at all times be obeyed to as "Stop!"

He quickly realized that even though Vernon had ordered him to call him Master, it did not in any way shape or form make their relationship a consensual Dom/sub relationship. Harry didn't know _what_ to call his relationship with his ex-master as nothing in the book was even close to what they had had.

The thought of Master Severus being his Dominant, taking control of his life and looking out for him raised contradicting feelings in him.

He knew, even though it had been 'forced' on him – as he had come to realize – that he still loved doing things for his Master. He didn't know _how_ to take control of his own life and the thought of having to do that sent shivers down his spine. He would be lost, completely.

What Master Severus proposed was basically going on as they had for the past year but now, Harry could set his limitations. He would have a "Safe-word" which would be heard and listened to!

It was about a week after his first real punishment with Master Severus and Harry had a fair idea of what his answer would be to the question of their relationship.

He needed this; he could admit that to himself.

He needed to know that there was someone who would care for him, look out for his well being and not treat him the way Vernon had treated him.

The experience with the blindfold had terrified him, really and truly terrified him but when Master Severus had woken him and explained what was going on; when Harry had realized that even though he had been in a vulnerable position, nothing had happened, just as Master Severus had said. He had been relieved and finally understood that Master Severus truly meant for the blindfold to be the only punishment.

His musings was interrupted by the opening of his door. His door had not once been closed completely since he had received the book and Harry thought that maybe it was to let him know that no matter what, he was not trapped there, that he could still leave should he wish to. The knowledge of that filled him with a warm feeling. He could almost imagine that he was cared for.

"Move up." Master Severus had once again retreated into his normal – or at least his _better known_ – persona and as such his voice was now once again cold, but not harsh.

"Have you finished with the book?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Every aspect of the relationship would be as in this book?" Harry had to make sure.

"Not every aspect. I will not, under any circumstances touch you in a sexual way. When you have reached the age of consent, and we both wish to continue with this relationship, then we may consider it.

What I will be doing is training you to be a submissive. As you have read, submission is the act of or interest in submitting to someone else's will, _within limits_, for sexual purposes.

There are both "hard" limits-things that people absolutely will not do, and will not even consider, as well as "soft" limits-things that someone won't do under ordinary circumstances, but will allow to be "forced" on him or her in the context of a particular scenario that is being acted out.

Those limits will be determined on a non-sexual basis, no exceptions.

Other aspects of the relationship will also be readjusted to suite our situation, especially aspects pertaining to sex."

Harry didn't even try to suppress his relief, he had gotten used to the 'sex' part with Master Vernon but after a year of no such punishments; he couldn't help but be relieved that it would stay that way.

"Yes Master, I would like you to train me to be your submissive, to care for me and look after my needs."

"I will draft a contract which you will sign. Until that time, you are free to change your mind at any time. You will be able to set your limits and your "safe word", we will have the contract witnessed and should either of us feel that a change in the contract is needed we will agree to the new terms and adjust the contract accordingly. If either of us feels that we do not wish to continue with the relationship we will agree to either terminate it completely or to put a "forced break" in our relationship. Everything needs to be consensual and so it would be. I will tell you, I have already made known and registered myself as the Dominant in a relationship with the ministry. The only thing they require is the knowledge of the existence of such a relationship and the Dominant partner. I did that in order to be able to protect you should anyone else find out how you have been treated at home. The agreement, contract, between you and me will only be witnessed by those we agree to and no-one else needs to know about it."

"I understand, thank you Master."

"Good, now let us get us some breakfast and then you can read some more while I draft the contract."

Harry could not remember the last time he had been as content as he was at that moment. He was beginning to understand that Vernon had taken advantage of his "child's mind" and molded him in such a way that he had not realized exactly how unfair and downright despicable he had been treated.

Now, with Master Severus everything was changing, changing for the better and Harry could not help but feel hopeful of his current situation.

He had signed the contract with his Master and had it witnessed by the Headmaster and the school nurse last week.

His master had explained that by explaining their relationship to the school nurse, she would not think anything of it should Severus ever ask medical records of Harry's stay in the hospital wing of the castle.

Harry had been surprised by the nurse's reaction to the contract. She had at first demanded that Severus get his head examined if he thought that she would _ever_ sign the life of such a young child away!

When his Master had taken her aside and had some quick words with her she had returned with tears running down her cheek and said that she understood completely and that she hoped Severus would be good for Harry. "Better than that worthless piece of filth you had lived with your whole life!" She had stormed off to her office after that.

The headmaster and his Master talked for a while after that and though Harry did not try to listen in on their conversation he had heard some of it all the same.

".. concentrate on Harry at the moment. Deal with _them_ at a later time. … blubbering fool will get what's coming to him … wait until Harry's more settled in the relationship and trusts me more."

He thought that maybe they had been talking about master Vernon but he could not be sure. He had heard his master call Vernon a blubbering fool a few times before and many other names which made him blush.

"… many other little oddities to help him overcome …first few weeks … worse … mostly over it now."

"What did he do in the first few weeks? If there is something we need to help him with you need to tell me Severus."

"Nothing that concerns you headmaster." They had walked over to him now and the headmaster was looking down at Harry with a concerned expression.

"Severus tells me that there were a few things that you did at the beginning of the year which you had to 'overcome' as he called it. I hope it is nothing too bad."

Harry had learned over the year that the headmaster always stated his questions more as statements but that he desired an answer nonetheless.

"Er, I am not sure what my Master meant headmaster. There was the whole bed issue and the eating right thing. Oh, and of course when I had wanted to help my Master clean himself and he shouted at me, but that is okay now, I understand that I am not allowed in the bathroom while he is in there."

Harry did not really know what he had done or said but his Master turned slightly pink on the cheekbones and the headmaster was fighting his own loosing battle to not let his face turn pink.

"Come Potter, enough said. Good day to you headmaster."

Harry frowned as he followed his Master.

What had he said? And were they back to his surname now again? He rather liked it when his Master called him Harry, Master Vernon had never done so.

* * *

Severus and Harry made their way through Diagon Alley. Harry had relinquished all his money to his Master but the contract stated that should they ever terminate the contract, everything left in Harry's vault would go back to him. Severus was also not to transfer the money to his own account but he was the holder of the key to the vault.

They made their way to Gringotts and Severus withdrew a fairly large amount from his own vault but refused to touch Harry's.

"If you see something you like Harry, tell me and we can get it."

"Yes M..sir" Harry caught his slip before it could be incriminating. He had been ordered to refer to his Master as "sir" whenever he was talking to anyone else and to call him "sir" if they were not in their chambers at the beginning of his first year but had fallen back into the routine of calling him "Master" during the holidays. It took a conscious effort to remember when he should call his Master what.

They went to get his books first and Harry was happy to select some extra books at his Master's prompting. Harry had grown quite a bit during the last year, he had a feeling that it was the potions he had been taking which influenced his growth but he was still short for his age. At least he did not look like an eight year old anymore his Master once said. Harry never really realized himself how small he was and still, it didn't bother him. It had helped him escape his cousin when he had been in "Harry hunting" mode and he still felt better to know that it would be easier to escape bullies if he was small and could slip through gaps or under them.

"And if isn't the little tattle-tale scar-head."

Harry took a moment to realize that someone was talking to _him_ and turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

They had not really interacted last year as Harry had mostly kept to himself but he had made sure to know everyone in his class's name.

"Mr Malfoy." Respect for everyone who took the time to talk to _him_ had been taught/beaten into him since a young age and as such it came naturally to him to call someone by their 'title'.

Draco looked surprised for a moment before looking behind him. Not finding what he was looking for, he turned back to Harry and frowned at him.

"You'd better watch your back this year tattle-tale."

Harry wondered why his Master had yet to say anything and as he turned around he was horrified to realize that his Master was no where to be found.

Harry had been in a back section of the bookstore and had not realized that he had lost sight of his master.

The feeling of vulnerability he had felt when his Master had placed the blindfold on was back. It had been _years_ since he had been alone somewhere in such a public place. The school had not been too bad as he had always known where to find his Master, now though, he was lost.

He felt a presence behind him but before he could panic even more the soft, cold voice of his Master registered in his mind.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen? No, then I suggest you carry on, there are other patrons who also wish to browse this section."

Malfoy took the hint and Harry was left to sag in relief that his Master was back.

"I apologize for not informing you of where I would be but do not panic should it happen again, I will always come back for you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

**End Chapter 3**

**Please review!**


	4. The Care of a Master

**Title:** Life as I know it

**Summary:** AU! Harry is not the boy everyone expected he'd be when he first entered Hogwarts. This fic is Snarry slash with Snape as Harry's Dominant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related. This magical world belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers. No profit is being made from this.

**Warnings for the fic:** BDSM, dom/sub, Bad Language, non-con, dub-con, sexual situations, master/slave, violence and more

**Chapter Warning:** This story will NOT follow canon exactly. It will be the same concepts but I will put my own 'encounters' in. Such as 'Who gets petrified when, where and how.'

I'm not Lifestyle myself, this fic is based on what I've read and interpreted from my findings on the net. This is NOT based on facts so do not believe each and every thing pertaining to a BDSM relationship in this fic. It is just my own imagination running wild! :)

**Chapter 4: The care of a master**

The hall slowly filled with chattering students. It didn't even seem as if they noticed the lone figure already sitting at one of the tables.

Harry however, didn't care in the least that he had gone unnoticed. The last month had been wonderful with just his Master and a few other professors at school.

He had received his first ever birthday present from his Master and had then been shocked to find a few other presents as well. One from the headmaster – a box of chocolate frogs, two from friends in Hufflepuff – Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchly, both of whom had sent him some other treats. His Master though had given him a wonderful bag which had compartments and bags which sealed itself; for potions ingredients.

The bag was spill proof, water proof, fire proof and just about anything other-proof you could think of. The bag contained about twenty plastic bags in which to seal potions ingredients so as not to mix them with other ingredients.

Harry's ruminations were interrupted when Hermione Granger took her seat beside him. The first of September fell on a Thursday and as such Harry had to sit with the Gryffindors.

The girl made some space for Ronald Weasley who gave Harry a scathing look and then proceeded to ignore him completely for the rest of the Welcoming feast.

Hermione it seemed was torn between the two of them and so Harry solved her problem by turning his attention to Neville Longbottom whom had taken the other empty seat next to Harry.

"Hi." They both said softly and then blushed and turned their attention to the headmaster.

Harry looked up at the head table and scanned his eyes over everyone seated there.

There was a new face among the Professors and Harry guessed that it was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

His Master was seated right at the end of the table and as Harry's eyes landed on him he bit his lip at the disapproving glare he received.

His Master had ordered him to interact more with his fellow students but Harry found it hard to do so.

He always had problems making friends since Dudley would usually go out of his way to make sure that everyone thought Harry was a freak and that his useless cousin should never have friends.

The first years entered the hall after Professor McGonagall and Harry watched attentively as everyone was sorted.

He felt rather out of place as he realized that no one had been placed in apprenticeship this year. He had hoped that the hat would put someone in apprenticeship each year but that didn't seem to happen. Harry felt a bit alone, and left out, knowing that he was the only apprentice in Hogwarts. He just hoped that this year would be better than the last.

Start of term notices were given and Harry was relieved to hear that there was no mention of the third floor corridor this year. That could only mean that there was nothing dangerous there anymore.

Students started to file out of the Great Hall and Harry quickly made his own way through them and down to the dungeons. He whispered the password after making sure that no one was nearby and made his way over to his room.

He had become quite comfortable in his Master's quarters and sat down Indian style on his bed with his latest book open on his lap.

He read for a while and felt confidant that he would do well in his Transfiguration class this year. He would do his best so as to please his Master. With Master Vernon he had never received any praise for his efforts but with Master Severus he had come to appreciate the rare moments his Master admitted his pride in Harry.

"Good, you are here. I have your schedule for the next year. It will be mostly the same as last year; classes with every house. You will also, in addition, have extra classes once a week in potions as it is the subject in which you are apprenticing in."

Harry looked up from his book as his Master entered and quickly scooted up in the bed. He had become accustomed to the fact that his Master sat close to him whenever they were alone in their rooms.

It had at first scared Harry a bit – he was so much closer and it would take no effort from his Master to hit him – but Harry had come to love these moments. He no longer feared everything his Master did and actually liked it that his Master wanted to sit close to him. He did not feel so much of a freak when his Master was near him.

Harry reached out and took his schedule from his Master's hands. He quickly scanned the contents and realized that his Master was right; his schedule was mostly like the previous year with the addition of Tuesday night Potions tutoring.

"Thank you Master. The Potions tutoring is with you?"

"Yes it is. Now, I want you in bed early tonight as tomorrow is the first day of classes and as such are usually more tiring after lazing about during the holidays."

"Yes Master, thank you Master."

His Master left the room after tucking the blankets around Harry and Harry smiled at the gesture before closing his eyes in sleep.

* * *

"Mr Potter! You will stay behind and clean up the mess you made. Everyone else, out this second!"

Harry bit his lip. He knew why his Master was angry. He also knew that he would have to be truthful or face the consequences.

The door clicked closed behind him and his Master waved his wand before erecting a silencing charm.

"Where have your mind been Mr Potter?! If you had added the bicorn roots before the stem of the mushing mushrooms you could have created an explosion! Be very grateful that I had stopped you before such a fatal mistake. Now, could you please explain to me why you had such difficulty with this potion when just last month you created it flawlessly, blindfolded!"

Harry sucked in great gasps of breath in order to calm his racing heart.

He had really made a very big and grievous mistake and would not have been surprised if his Master decided that he was a lost cause.

"I am sorry Master." Harry whispered. He knew that just and apology would not be enough and so decided to elaborate.

"I have been hearing voices Master. Voices that say vicious things about death and blood and killing. I heard it again while in class Master. It is going to kill, and soon."

Harry didn't know how his Master would respond to such a statement. He knew that most people would think him crazy, would think that he was just seeking for more attention. He just hoped that his Master believed him.

Strong hands rested on his shoulder and Harry lifted his head to gauge his Master's response.

"I am not going to do anything to you Harry. While I might be angry about the potion, the fact that you're hearing voices are my main concern. Where did you hear it first? What did it say?"

"Thank you Master. I heard it first a week ago, at the girls bathroom on the second floor. It had basically just been repeating 'blood', 'blood', 'fresh blood' over and over again. Today though, it said something about killing."

His Master was just about to say something when the magnified voice of Professor McGonagall announced that all students should return to their common rooms at once and that the Professors should go to the second floor.

"Go back to our quarters and stay there until I get back. No. Matter. What."

Harry complied without question.

* * *

"Is little Potty-head all alone out here?"

Harry spun around as he heard the drawling voice.

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco gave Harry a scathing look.

"What's with all this 'Mr' stuff Potter? Are you perhaps admitting to the fact that I'm far better than you are or are you mocking me?"

Harry looked questioningly at the boy before answering. "I am just giving respect where it is deserved Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked as if he dearly wanted to say something else but just then Professor McGonagall passed them and they went their separate ways.

Harry had to wonder about the boy's behavior. What was so hard to take in about the fact that Harry respected his betters? Did not everyone do so?

He made a mental note to discuss Draco's strange behavior with his Master.

As Harry turned the corner he heard loud wailing and could see that the entire floor had been covered with water.

His Master had not told him what the reason was for Professor McGonagall's summons the previous week but he dearly hoped that it had nothing to do with the sight he found before him now.

Harry had been on his way back to his master's quarters from the library when he had come across the still form of 'Sir Nicholas'. It was no strange thing for a student to come across one of the castle's ghosts but for said ghost to be still as a statue and almost solid looking, that was not normal.

Harry stared at the ghost for another moment before hurrying down to the dungeons.

As Harry had a free period for this last period he knew his Master would still be in class. His mind raced with thoughts as to what to do.

His Master had ordered him to find him whenever he needed him and Harry considered this time as such a need but he had never interrupted his Master's class before.

Biting his lip and hoping beyond hope that his Master would not be too angry with him, he reached out his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." His Master did not sound pleased but as Harry had come to realize that he was never pleased when giving class he did not take that as an indication to his Master's mood.

"Professor Snape sir. Could I please have a quick word with you sir?"

The students in the class looked to be fourth or fifth year students and they looked at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. NO-ONE interrupted Snape's classes!

"I hope for your sake that this is urgent Potter for if I find that you are wasting my time you will find yourself in detention for a week!"

"Yes sir, I understand sir."

His Master gave him a once over before turning back to the class.

"You will continue with the potion I have assigned. I will be just outside and if I hear as much as a whisper you will have a ten foot essay to deliver tomorrow morning before breakfast."

With that said his Master turned back to Harry and quickly ushered him out of the classroom.

"What is it Harry. You do not look hurt so why have you interrupted my class?"

"I am sorry Master but I did not know what else to do." Harry bowed his head. He had done the wrong thing. Why did he always do the wrong thing?

"Harry, look at me. I am not angry or disappointed in you. I only wish to know why you had interrupted my class."

His master's voice had a hint of impatience in it and so Harry hastened to explain.

"I was on my way back to your quarters Master when I saw 'Sir Nicholas'. He's frozen in place Master! I could almost touch him so real he looked."

Master Severus had gone a bit pale but he quickly regained his composure.

"It is _"He is",_ not "_He's". _Remember you should always pronounce each word clearly." Severus said sternly before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Where did you see him Harry. Take me to him immediately."

They quickly made their way through the corridors and up the stairs until they came upon 'Sir Nicholas'.

Harry looked questioningly at his Master as he cursed under his breath but Master Severus shook his head.

"No time to explain Harry. Thank you for informing me. I will levitate him to the Hospital Wing and see what can be done for him. Return to our quarters and wait until I get there. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

Harry hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction they had come from and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the message on the wall.

"Professor Snape!" He called out loudly and hoped that his Master heard him.

Soft footfalls alerted him to the fact that he had been heard and he looked behind him to find his Master's gaze fixed on the wall in front of them.

**"The first was a beloved pet; this was a dead man who would suffer no permanent effects. Next time you will not be so lucky and will lose a life."**

The message was written in blood and Harry turned his head away when he had finished reading it for the second time.

He felt his Master right behind him and could no longer refuse himself the comfort he had sought after for years.

He turned around completely and laid his head on his Master's chest. The idea of a life being taken, the life of a school child, made Harry sick to the stomach.

He did not stay in his Master's robes for long though and had barely let his head rest on the strong chest before he pulled away again.

"Last week, when Professor McGonagall ordered everyone to the common rooms. Something like this happened then as well?" Harry's voice was soft but his Master heard him nonetheless.

"Yes Harry. Last week Mrs Norris had been petrified. She is not dead though and Professor Sprout is working on raising some Mandrakes to use in the potion to cure her."

"I do not want you worrying overly much about this. We will talk more this evening but now, I want you to return to our quarters and read one of the books on the third or fourth row of books until I get back. Get your mind off of this and on something interesting but less painful."

"Yes Master." Harry's voice was still soft and his footfalls even softer as he made his way back to his Master's quarters.

* * *

Harry stared at the front page of the 'Daily Prophet' in shock. He had known everything in the article of course, his Master had explained it to him but to see it on the front page of a newspaper was something else entirely.

The picture which had been taken was black and white but even so, you could almost _feel_ that the message had been written in blood.

**"Enemies of the heir beware. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."**

In front of the words dangled a small shape which Harry now knew was Mrs Norris.

How the Prophet had even found out abut the incident was still a mystery but that didn't worry Harry so much as the whispers now flowing through the hall.

He could practically see the wheels turning in Hermione Granger's head and knew that she would want to get to the bottom of this.

Harry turned his head to the head table and made eye contact with his Master.

The man's face looked drawn but he just shook his head at the silent question Harry sent.

The hall quickly emptied of students and Harry felt himself being dragged along with the flow.

The voice which had been plaguing Harry for months had been quite for a while now but instead of making him feel better it made Harry nervous and apprehensive.

He had seen Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entering the girls' bathroom on the second floor a few times and had even taken out his father's invisibility cloak to follow them once. He had found Miss Granger bent over a cauldron with Mr Weasley reading a Quidditch magazine behind her.

He recognized the potion as the Polyjuice Potion which they would only be learning in fifth year and had wondered what the two second year children were doing with such a potion.

Harry debated on telling his Master about it but had decided that he did not want the whispers of 'tattle-tale' to return and as such he left them to their own devices.

Now Harry was beginning to regret that decision. Hermione Granger had been petrified the previous week and Ron Weasley was in such a state of shock that he had been ordered to the Hospital Wing until further notice.

Standing in the middle of the girls' bathroom with a ghost hovering behind him had not been Harry's idea of an ideal way to spend his time.

"You are certain that you saw someone disappearing behind these basins?" Harry asked for the fifth time in half an hour.

It did not make any sense. How could someone just disappear into thin air? It was not possible to apparate within Hogwarts as Harry had read in 'Hogwarts: A History' and so the only other explanation was that someone else owned an invisibility cloak or there was a secret passageway somewhere around the basins.

"Yes Harry! I've told you a million times, the person just disappeared, 'pooff'!" Moaning Mertle wailed at Harry and then accused him of calling her a liar before she rushed head first into a toilet.

Harry turned back to the basin he was facing and wondered if some kind of password would open it up. He remembered reading a story when he was younger about a man opening a cave or something.

"Open Sesame" Harry said as he faced the basin.

Creaking and cracking sounds sprung forth before he had even started on the second word.

Harry watched in fascination as a hole formed in front of him and despite any misgivings he had, he sprang down the hole.

If a student had been taken down there and was in danger, and no one knew, then Harry had to make sure the person was safe.

He had to open some other passageways again and every time he used the same 'password'.

Coming face to face with a young boy around fifteen years of age had not been what he expected.

Especially not finding said boy hovering over a young girl who had to be a first year.

Harry tried to get the boy to help him with the girl but instead the boy started speaking about being such a great wizard and how no baby should have been able to defeat him.

Everything happened so fast after that that Harry only realized exactly what was happening when something sharp pierced his arm.

Harry stared down at the protruding fang and then looked at the big snake lying dead in front of him.

The boy was moving once again and Harry could see that he was attempting to pick up the book which had fallen just beside the young girl.

The boy's hands went right through the book however and Harry realized with a start that the boy was not real, not yet.

The book seemed important to him and on impulse Harry picked it up and ripped a few pages out. The boy faltered a bit but then laughed at Harry and said that the book 're-grew' it's own pages and could not be destroyed that easily.

It was rather foolish of the boy to give so much away but Harry didn't ponder on that. He quickly lifted up the fang in his hand and as his own injury pushed him to his knees he let the book fall to the floor before plunging the fang right through the cover and into the book.

As Harry watched the boy disappear before his eyes he felt his own strength give out and just repeated two words over and over in his head.

"Help me, help me, help me."

* * *

"Did you not hear me when I expressly forbid you from going off on some foolish adventure again like last year? Did you think that you could deal with a monster that had petrified two people and a cat on your own? Do you really have so little trust in me that you did not see fit to come to me for help?"

Harry had long since given in to the impulse of letting his tears flow and as his Master continued ranting he just let it flow faster and harder.

His Master was right. He had not thought. He had jumped head first into a situation he knew nothing about and had continued even when he realized that he could be in danger.

"I am sorry Master. I did not think. I remember your orders from last year but at the time I had not thought of it."

"I will tell you again then. You will NOT go on any life threatening adventures again. You will inform me of ANY oddity you find even if I am fast asleep with a panther guarding me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master." Harry whispered and bowed his head.

"How you even managed to defeat a grown basilisk is beyond me. You were very lucky that the explosion curse you used worked on his head. If his mouth had not been open at the time you would certainly have failed as basilisk scales are mostly immune to magic.

Fawkes got to you just in time to save you. Miss Weasley had been hysteric after waking and finding you lying beside her, half dead."

"I myself only found out about the incident after you had been taken to the hospital wing."

"Do you have any idea what went through my head when the headmaster informed me that you were in a critical condition in the hospital wing?"

Harry lowered his head again and shook it. No he had no idea. No one had ever really cared about him, cared if he was hurt or even alive.

His Master took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I have found myself becoming rather attached to you Mr Potter. You have proven yourself to be a rather likable person and I have begun to care for you. I care about you Harry. Not about The-boy-who-lived, not about Harry James Potter son of James Potter but about _you_. Harry, just Harry."

Harry had lived with his Master for two years now and he knew how difficult it was for the man to express himself. That he had done so, that he had said what he just said, to Harry, meant more to him than the words itself.

"You will write down everything you have learned from this _adventure_ of yours and what you could have done differently. I want at least two pages by tomorrow. Tomorrow evening you will return here directly after the leaving feast and you will wait for me in your room.

You will not be absolved from your punishment like last year. Last year you had not known my wishes and had not been expressly forbidden from going on such an adventure. This year, you disobeyed my direct order and you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Harry said and then made his way to his room after being dismissed and started working on his 'first punishment'. The papers due tomorrow.

* * *

Severus sat down hard on his favorite couch.

Harry had just left for the Leaving Feast after giving Severus his papers on what he had learned from his _adventure_. The boy had actually written four pages full and Severus found himself proud of everything Harry had written.

The boy seemed to have realized that what he had done was wrong and that he could have done so many things differently.

The words began to swim before Severus's eyes as he thought back to when Dumbledore had just informed him of Harry's condition. Severus had felt his heart lift into his throat and had choked out some or other response to Albus.

He had been beyond relieved to find Harry sleeping in the hospital wing when he first entered. That relief turned to horror however, when he heard what had happened.

The intensity of his own feelings scared him and Severus had returned to his own chambers without further a word.

He had known from the beginning of their relationship that this would happen but it didn't prepare him for the intensity of his emotions. He cared about Potter. He really truly cared about the boy and what happened to him.

Severus rose from his seat as his clock scolded him about being late for the feast and made his way to the Great Hall.

The hour it took to get through dinner and End of Term notices felt like an eternity to Severus.

Ravenclaw was once again awarded the house cup even though Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup.

Students slowly made their way back to their dorms and some even said their goodbyes to those not in their own house as they would not have the opportunity to do so the next day.

Severus made his way back to his dungeon and as he entered his quarters he found Harry standing with his head bowed behind Severus's favorite chair.

The boy had looked dejected the whole day and it was tugging at Severus's heart strings.

Walking slowly and quietly over to his charge Severus wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. Harry tensed in his arms before relaxing minutely.

"I am sorry for being a bit harsh yesterday Harry but I did not know how else to get the fact that I care for you across to you. I care a great deal for you and would not like to hear that anything happened to you."

Harry slowly turned and buried his head in Severus's chest as his frame began to wrack with sobs.

Severus just held the boy tightly. He knew that it would take Harry a while to come to terms with the fact that someone cared for him. That someone worried about what happened to him.

Severus wondered in the back of his mind how Harry would react to someone's love.

The thought that he might be the first to ever express that emotion to Harry both scared him and filled him with hope.

He could come to love Harry, he was already half way there if he was honest with himself.

**End Chapter 4**

**Please review!**


End file.
